<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>with you, i can't go wrong by jolie_unfiltrd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739211">with you, i can't go wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolie_unfiltrd/pseuds/jolie_unfiltrd'>jolie_unfiltrd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jon x sansa drabbles 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But this is still really fluffy, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Jon 'Make Everything Unnecessarily Complicated' Snow, Jon Is Angsty, Jon Is Super In Love With Sansa Stark, Jon Snow and the Starks Are Not Related, Jon Snow is Not Sure How to Relate to the Youths, Lawyer Jon, Like</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolie_unfiltrd/pseuds/jolie_unfiltrd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow had been planning to propose to Sansa Stark under the fireworks for, well, quite a long time, actually.</p>
<p>--- </p>
<p>jonsa new year drabbles, day 2: <b>fireworks</b><br/><i>title from boom forest, i got you babe</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jon x sansa drabbles 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jonsa New Year Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>with you, i can't go wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon Snow had been planning to propose to Sansa Stark under the fireworks for, well, quite a long time, actually.</p>
<p>(It was a plan at least five years in the making, but he's not going to admit that to <em>her</em>, they've only been dating properly for a <em>year</em>).</p>
<p>Jon Snow, unfortunately, was also a bit of an idiot when it came to the love of his life and romance and the surprisingly small current overlap between those two things (not that Sansa was a <em>thing</em>, mind you) and so it was no surprise to anyone that he hadn't asked her yet.</p>
<p>Ned had given him his blessing within a few dates - without Jon even asking, and without Jon being properly tipsy, which was a bit rude but definitely a calculated move on the old man's part - and Catelyn had gushed over his plan with the appropriate amount of motherly fuss and tearful eye dabbing with a silken handkerchief which had gone a long way to assure him that he was making the right choice.</p>
<p>Robb had told him it was a good way to give a girl a good reason to say no, fuck off, mate - but Jon ignored him, hoping and praying he wouldn't be right. Theon had proposed to Robb, anyway, so what did he know? </p>
<p>Arya had laughed at him until she cried when he told her the plan, telling him that was the stupidest thing she'd ever heard - there won't be any fireworks until the <em>summer</em>, she'd said, and your self-control is already piss-poor.</p>
<p>Jon felt that this was rather the pot calling the kettle black. He'd been there when Arya decided - yes, decided, on the spot, like the <em>madwoman</em> she is - that Gendry was the one for her. She'd merely wolf-whistled at him, and when the brawny man with a soft smile had come over, she'd yanked his face to hers and snogged him soundly until the rest of the table moved from merely uncomfortable to a full retreat.</p>
<p>Rickon and Bran, thankfully, were both still away at school and didn't have much to say on the matter except for a couple bawdy but secretly sentimental texts that Jon had replied to with all the maturity he possessed.</p>
<p>(He loved them but god, how does one even have a conversation with teenagers nowadays? It's like they were speaking an entirely different language. Jon would bemoan technology but honestly, sexting was probably the best thing to happen in his life and he wasn't going to give that up even if he couldn't figure out what it would mean to be 'yeeted into the void.' Honestly, what <em>was </em>that?)</p>
<p>He had a plan, and years as a lawyer had taught him that a simple plan is better than an elaborate one.</p>
<p>So, naturally, because this was a special occasion, he decided to go for the elaborate one - a certifiable Rube Goldberg of a plan - and it all would have worked, too, he was <em>sure</em> of it.</p>
<p>Except - Margaery had gone on holiday with Yara and completely forgot to tell him she'd be out of cellular tower access for the week.</p>
<p>Except - cookies don't react well to being shipped from Essos and then caught on a boat with an inexplicable air conditioning problem so they'd been first melted and then frozen and the icing had <em>not</em> reacted well.</p>
<p>Except - the flower shop was closed that day due to a family emergency (the sign read: EMERGENCY VASECTOMY, which Jon felt was fair).</p>
<p>Except - Ghost refused to wear his new collar with the tag that read, "will you marry me?" and refused to take a bath after rolling in something that was at least half-way dead at the park.</p>
<p>Except - and this was the worst one of all - it was fucking <em>raining</em>. How was he supposed to propose under the specially-ordered fireworks when it was pouring down like that?</p>
<p>Jon brooded and angsted directly at the abysmal thunderstorm, but it did no good.</p>
<p>Sansa snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hello, darling."</p>
<p>Jon merely grunted, though he patted her arms with a gentle hand, as one would an unruly dog.</p>
<p>"I found something rather interesting under the couch," she said, and he could hear her grinning but was too grouchy to join in whatever the source of her joy could be. Everything was an unmitigated disaster.</p>
<p>"Oh?"</p>
<p>"Here, I'll show you." Sansa stepped in front of him to reveal a small, velvet box cradled in her hands.</p>
<p>Jon groaned inwardly. How had he forgotten that he'd <em>lost</em> the ring? He was fairly sure he'd left it at Arya's but gods, he wasn't going to 'fess up to that. But when he peered closer at the box... it wasn't the one he'd lost. This one was a dark green velvet, not blue.</p>
<p>Jon looked at Sansa with wide eyes.</p>
<p>Sansa was beaming at him, a bright, nervous smile on her beautiful face, auburn hair braided and draped over her shoulder, looking like an angel in his old hockey t-shirt, and he felt his heart thud to a complete stop before kick-starting again at an unholy pace. "Jon, will you marry me?"</p>
<p>"Oh my god," Jon laughed, resolving to tell her the entire story later - much later. "Yes, fuck yes."</p>
<p>Sansa pulled out the gold band with shaking hands and slipped it on his finger.</p>
<p>And when they kissed to seal the deal, his hands tangled in her hair, her hands grabbing his waist to pull him closer, Jon decided he rather liked this type of fireworks best of all, anyways.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>